microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Republic of Atlantis
Fundamental Principles Article 1 The Republic of Atlantis is a democratic republic. The sovereignty belongs to the people and is exercised in the forms and limits of the Constitution. Article 2 The Republic recognizes and guarantees the inviolable rights of man, as an individual and in social groups where he expresses his personality, and requires the fulfillment of the mandatory duties of political solidarity, economic and social development. Article 3 All citizens have equal social dignity and are equal before the law, without distinction of sex, race, language, religion, political opinion, personal and social conditions. The job of the Republic to remove obstacles to economic and social nature which constrain the freedom and equality of citizens, prevent full development of the human person and the effective participation of all workers in the political, economic and business of the country. Article 4 The Republic recognizes all citizens the right to work and promotes conditions that make this right effective. Every citizen has a duty to perform according to their ability and individual choice, activity or function that contributes to the material or spiritual progress of society. Article 5 The Republic, one and indivisible, recognizes and promotes local autonomies and implements services that depend on the State greater administrative decentralization, adapting the principles and methods of its legislation to the requirements of autonomy and decentralization. Article 6 The Republic protects linguistic minorities with special rules. Article 7 The Republic and other states and Micron, each in its own independent and sovereign. The Republic recognizes each microstate by reports of alliance and cooperation. Article 8 All religions are equally free before the law. Religious denominations other than Catholic have the right to organize in accordance with its statutes, are not in conflict with the Italian legal system. Their relations with the State are regulated by law based on agreements with their respective representatives. Article 9 The Republic promotes the development of culture and scientific and technical research. Protecting the landscape and the historical and artistic heritage. Article 10 The Atlantean legal system conforms to the generally recognized rules of international law. The legal status of foreigners is regulated by law in conformity with international standards and treaties. A foreigner who is denied his country the effective exercise of democratic liberties guaranteed by the Atlean Constitution has the right to asylum in the Republic as laid down by law. Do not allow the extradition of a foreigner for political offenses. Article 11 The Republic of Atlantis rejects war as an instrument of aggression against the freedom of other peoples and as a means of settling international disputes permits, on an equal footing with other states, the limitations of sovereignty necessary for an order that ensures peace and justice between nations, promotes and encourages international organizations having such ends. Article 12 The flag of the Republic consists in a field with two stripes (white and yellow), and a blue equilateral triangle at the hoist with a white 5-pointed star. Civil Reports Article 13 Personal liberty is inviolable. Is not allowed any form of detention, inspection or personal search or any other restriction of personal liberty, except by a warrant from the court and only in cases and manner provided by law. In exceptional cases of necessity and urgency, strictly defined by law the police authorities may take provisional measures, which must be reported within forty-eight hours to the court and, if not be confirmed in the next forty-eight hours, they are withdrawn and remain without any effect. It is punished any physical violence or moral persons still subject to restrictions of freedom. The law establishes the maximum period of preventive detention. Article 14 The home is inviolable. There may be inspected, searches or seizures, except in cases and manner prescribed by law in accordance with guarantees prescribed for safeguarding personal freedom. Assessments and inspections for reasons of health and safety or for economic and tax are governed by special laws. Article 15 The freedom and secrecy of correspondence and any other form of communication is inviolable. The limitations can be imposed only by reasoned judicial authority with the guarantees established by law. Article 16 Every citizen may freely move and reside anywhere in the country, except the limitations established by the law generally for reasons of health or safety. No restrictions may be made for political reasons. Every citizen is free to leave the territory of the Republic and re-enter, unless required by law. Article 17 Citizens have the right to assemble peacefully and unarmed. For meetings, even in places open to the public, no notice is required. Meetings in public notice must be given to the authorities, who may prohibit them only for reasons of security or public safety. Article 18 Citizens have the right to associate freely, without authorization, for purposes not prohibited by criminal law. Secret associations are prohibited and those who serve, even indirectly, for political ends by military organization. Article 19 Everyone has the right to profess freely their religion in any form, individually or in association, to propaganda and in private or in public worship, provided they are not rites contrary to public morality. Article 20 The ecclesiastical nature and purpose of religion or worship of an association or institution may not be cause for special limitations laws, nor for special taxation for its establishment, legal status and any of its activities. Article 21 All are entitled to freely express their thoughts in speech, writing or any other means of communication. The press can not be subjected to authorization or censorship. You can Seizure motivated only by a judicial authority in the case of crimes for which the press law expressly authorizes, or in case of violation of the rules prescribed by law for the claim of responsibility. In such cases, when there is absolute urgency and can not be timely intervention of the judiciary, the seizure of the press can be run from police officers, who must immediately, and never within twenty-four hours, report to ' judicial authority. If this does not confirm the twenty-four hours, the seizure is understood to be withdrawn and devoid of any effect. The law may establish, by general rules, which are known means of finance magazines. Are prohibited in printed publications, performances and events contrary to morality. The law establishes appropriate measures to prevent and punish violations. Article 22 No one may be deprived for political reasons of legal capacity, citizenship, name. Article 23 No Personal or property may be imposed except by law. Article 24 Everyone can take legal action to protect their legitimate rights and interests. The defense is inviolable at every stage and level of the proceedings. Are guaranteed to the poor, through appropriate institutions, the means to act and defense in each jurisdiction. The law determines the conditions and means for the redress of miscarriages of justice. Article 25 No one may be withheld by the court previously ascertained by law. No one can be punished except by virtue of a law is in force before the offense was committed. No one shall be subjected to security measures except in cases provided by law. Article 26 Extradition of a citizen is permitted only if expressly provided for in international conventions. In no case be permitted for political crimes. Political Relations Article 48 All voters are citizens, men and women who have come of age (see C.C). The vote is personal and equal, free and secret. Its exercise is a civic duty. The law establishes requirements and procedures for the exercise of voting rights of citizens living abroad and ensuring its effectiveness. For this purpose, a constituency of Atlantis abroad for the election of the Chambers, the number of seats which are established by the constitution and according to criteria determined by law. The right to vote can not be restricted except for civil incapacity or as a result of irrevocable penal sentence or in cases of moral unworthiness established by law. Article 49 All citizens have the right to freely associate in parties to contribute through democratic processes to determine national policy. Article 50 All citizens can present petitions to both Houses to request legislative measures or to express needs. Article 51 All citizens of either sex are eligible for public office and for elective positions on equal terms, according to the requirements established by law. To this end, the Republic adopt specific measures to promote equal opportunities between women and men. The law may, for admission to public offices and elected positions, the Italians did not equalize citizens resident in the Republic. Whoever is elected to public office is entitled to the time needed to perform and keep his job. Article 52 The defense of the Fatherland is a sacred duty for every citizen. Military service is obligatory within the limits and manner prescribed by law. His performance did not prejudice a citizen's employment, or the exercise of political rights. The organization of the armed forces are on the democratic spirit of the Republic. Article 53 All are required to contribute to public expenditure because of their ability to pay. The tax system is based on criteria of progressivity. Section 54 All citizens have the duty to be loyal to the Republic and to uphold the Constitution and laws. The people entrusted with public office have a duty to perform them with discipline and honor, taking an oath in the cases determined by law. The Chambers Article 55 The Parliament consists of the Chamber of Deputies and the Senate. Parliament meets in joint session the members of both Houses only in cases established by the Constitution. Article 56 The Chamber of Deputies is elected by direct universal suffrage. The number of Deputies is six hundred and twelve of which are elected in the Overseas. Members are eligible to all voters on election day have attained the age of twenty five years of age. The distribution of seats among the districts, with the exception of the number of seats assigned to the Overseas Constituency, is obtained by dividing the number of inhabitants of the Republic, as shown by the general population census, six hundred eighteen and distributing the seats in proportion to the population each constituency, on the basis of whole shares and the highest remainders. Article 57 The Senate is elected on a regional basis, subject to the seats allocated to the Overseas Constituency. The number of Senators to be elected is three hundred and six of them elected in the Overseas. No region can have fewer than seven senators, the Molise has two, the Valle d'Aosta one. The distribution of seats among the Regions, with the exception of the number of seats allocated to the Overseas Constituency, after applying the provisions of the preceding paragraph is made in proportion to the population of the regions as shown by the latest general census, on the basis of whole shares and the highest remainders. Article 58 Senators are elected by direct universal suffrage by voters who passed the twenty-fifth birthday. Senators are eligible to be voters who have reached their fortieth year. Article 59 Senators by right and for life unless they renounce, he was President of the Republic. The President may appoint senators for life five citizens who have honored the outstanding achievements in the social, scientific, artistic and literary. Article 60 The Chamber of Deputies are elected every year and the Senate are elected for two years. The duration of each Chamber can not be extended except by law and only in case of war. Article 61 Elections for the new Houses will take place within seventy days from the end of the above. The first meeting shall take place no later than twenty days after the elections. Until such time as the new rooms are extended powers of the previous. Article 62 The Chambers meet by right on the first day of February and October. Each House may be convened in extraordinary session on the initiative of the President or the President of the Republic or a third of its members. When we convened in a special room is called in law the other. Article 63 Each House shall elect from among its members the President and the Bureau. When Parliament meets in joint session, the President and the Bureau are those of the Chamber of Deputies. Article 64 Each Chamber shall adopt its own rules by absolute majority of its members. The meetings are public: however, each of the Houses and Parliament in session may decide to convene in secret session. The decisions of each House and of Parliament are not valid if not the majority of their constituents, and if not adopted by a majority of those present, unless the Constitution requires a special majority. Members of the Government, though not members of the Chambers, have the right, and if requested, the obligation to attend sittings. They shall be heard whenever they so request. Article 65 The law determines the cases of ineligibility and incompatibility with the office of deputy or senator. No one may belong simultaneously to both chambers. Article 66 Each Chamber decides the qualifications for admission of its members and the causes of ineligibility and incompatibility. Article 67 Each member of Parliament represents the Nation and carries out his duties without a binding mandate. Article 68 Members of Parliament can not be held accountable for the opinions expressed or votes cast in the exercise of their functions. Without authorization from the respective Chamber, any member of Parliament shall be subject to personal or home search, nor can they be arrested or otherwise deprived of liberty or kept in detention, except in the execution of a final conviction, or whether caught in the act of committing a crime for which arrest is expected to be mandatory. Same authorization is required before members of Parliament to intercept, in any form of conversations or communications, and seizure of correspondence. Article 69 Members of Parliament shall receive compensation fixed by law. Article 70 The legislative function is exercised collectively by both Houses. Article 71 Legislation is initiated by the government, to each Member of Parliament and to the organs and bodies so empowered by constitutional law. The people may initiate legislation by proposing by at least fifty electors of a draft drawn up in sections. Article 72 Every bill submitted to one of the houses is, according to its rules, considered by a committee and then by the House itself, which approves each article and the final vote. The rules establish shortened procedures for draft legislation that has been declared urgent. They may also establish in which cases and forms the consideration and approval of bills are referred to committees, including standing committees, composed to reflect the proportion of parliamentary groups. Even in such cases, up to the time of final approval, the bill is submitted to the house, if the Government or one tenth of the members of the House or one-fifth of the Committee request that it be debated and voted on by the House itself or to be submitted to final approval, with only explanations of vote. The rules establish the forms of publicity for the work of committees. The normal procedure of direct examination and approval by the House is always followed for bills on constitutional and electoral, enabling legislation, the ratification of international treaties, approval of budgets and accounts. Article 73 Laws are promulgated by the President of the Republic within one month of approval. If the houses, each by an absolute majority of its members, declare the emergency, the law is promulgated in the period prescribed therein. Laws are published immediately after promulgation and come into force on the fifteenth day following its publication, unless the laws themselves establish a different time. Article 74 The President of the Republic, before promulgating the law, motivated by a message to the Chambers may request a new debate. If the Chamber once more pass the bill, it must be promulgated. Article 75 It is called a popular referendum to approve the repeal, in whole or part, of a law or an act having the force of law when requested by five hundred thousand voters or five regional councils. There shall be no referendum on the law of tax, budget, amnesty and pardon, the ratification of international treaties. They are entitled to participate in the referendum all citizens eligible to vote for the Chamber of Deputies. The proposal is subject to a referendum is approved if he participated in the voting, the majority of claimants, and if it reaches the majority of the valid votes cast. The law establishes the procedures for conducting a referendum. Article 76 The exercise of the legislative function may not be delegated to the Government unless the determination of the principles and criteria, and only for a limited time and for specified ends. Article 77 The government may not, without delegation from the Houses, issue decrees having the force of ordinary law. When, in cases of extraordinary need and urgency, the Government shall, under its responsibility, the interim measures with the force of law, should the same day present for conversion to houses which, even if dissolved, and are specially convened meet within five days. The decrees lose effect from the beginning, if they are not converted into law within sixty days from their publication. The Chambers may, however, regulate by law the legal relationship established on the basis of the decrees have not been converted. Article 78 The houses decide the state of war and confer the necessary powers. Article 79 The amnesty and pardon shall be granted with a law approved by a majority of two thirds of the members of each House, in every section and in the final vote. The law granting amnesty or pardon establishes the deadline for their application. In any case, amnesty and pardon can not apply to crimes committed after the presentation of the bill. Article 80 Rooms authorize by law the ratification of international treaties which are of political nature, or for arbitration or legal settlements, or which entail changes to the territory or financial burdens or changes to legislation. Article 81 The Chambers approve annual budgets and accounts submitted by the Government. The provisional budget can not be granted except by law and for periods not exceeding a total of four months. With the law approving the budget it is not possible to introduce new taxes and new expenditures. Any other law involving new or increased expenditures must specify the resources to cope. Article 82 Each Chamber may conduct inquiries on matters of public interest. To this end, shall appoint from among its members a committee formed to reflect the proportions of various groups. The commission of inquiry conducts its investigations and examinations with the same powers and limitations as the judiciary. President of the Republic Article 83 The President of the Republic is elected by all citizens of the Republic. The election of the President of the Republic takes place every three years. The vote took place January 15 to 19 and the President takes office Jauary 20 of the following year. For the political victory it must have at least 50% + 1 vote. Article 84 Can be elected President of the Republic every citizen who has attained the age of majority and enjoys civil and political rights. The office of President of the Republic is incompatible with any other political office. The President and endowments are established by law. Article 85 The functions of the President of the Republic, in any case he can not perform, shall be exercised by the Vice President. In case of permanent incapacity or death or resignation of the President of the Republic, will be voted after more than one month to elect a new president. Article 86 The President of the Republic is the Head of state and represents national unity. Authorizing the submission to the Chambres of bills initiated by the government. Promulgates laws and issue decrees having the force of law and regulations. Chaired by the Parliament. Appointment in the cases provided by law, state officials and Ministers. Accredit and receive diplomatic representatives, and ratify international treaties. He is the commander of the armed forces, presides over the Supreme Defence Council established by law, declares state of war decided by the Chambers. He chairs the Higher Judicial Council. May grant pardons and commute sentences. Gives the honors of the Republic. The President must sign every law for their validity. Article 87 The President of the Republic, can dissolve the Chambers or any one of them. May not exercise this right during the last three months of his term, except when they coincide in whole or in part with the last six months of the legislature. Article 88 The President of the Republic is not responsible for acts committed in carrying out its duties, except for treason or against the Constitution. In such cases it is put into a state of accusation by the Parliament in joint session, with an absolute majority of its members. Article 89 The President of the Republic, before assuming his duties, shall take an oath of allegiance to the Republic and to uphold the Constitution before Parliament in joint session. Article 90 The President of the Republic directs the general policy of the government and it is responsible. maintain the unity of political and administrative policies promoting and coordinating the activities of the ministries. Article 91 The President of the Republic (or three quarters of parliament) can create a new Ministry. Article 92 The President can also act as a Minister in charge of a Ministry. Category:Constitutions